Your Pride, Remember?
by Wolfress
Summary: [AU] Let's say Voldemort doesn't exist, and there are only bunches of nasty little Slytherins. A thought-to-be happy and joyous Christmas turns out to be the beginning of a period of time in which Remus Lupin will suffer most when it comes to the word "lo
1. Disclaimer

**Y o u r P r i d e , R e m e m b e r ?**

* * *

**-name-**   
Your Pride, Remember? 

**-author-**   
Wolfress 

**-email-**   
wolfressempire@hotmail.com 

**-pairings-**   
SB/RL (Along with hints of a few other relationships)

**-genre-**   
Angst/Romance 

**-summary-**   
[AU] Let's say Voldemort doesn't exist, and there are only bunches of nasty little Slytherins. A thought-to-be happy and joyous Christmas turns out to be the beginning of a period of time in which Remus Lupin will suffer most when it comes to the word "love". 

**-warnings-**   
This story contains SLASH contents, that is, male/male love, male/male pairings. Should you feel uncomfortable towards this type of stories, I beg you to leave at once. 


	2. Chapter One

**Y o u r P r i d e , R e m e m b e r ?**

* * *

"So everything had been a lie? Everything?"

Shocked disbelief was etched across sixteen years old Remus Lupin's face, as he stared at his now former lover. Tremors and saddened tremblings sought to be released, but he brought out his strongest defense to keep them at bay, fighting to keep them unapparent. 

Sirius couldn't bring himself to tilt his bloody stupid head up, and _look at Remus in the eye_... //Though it very well maybe the last chance I can ever do that...// he thought sadly before croaking out the words, "Yeah. And the thing was that I have to dump you today, on Christmas Eve, so you'd be having the worst Christmas ever. Something like that. You know... just to show that Lestrange git that I have the guts to do something like that."

"So... so you're hurting me so badly, just for the sake of your pride?"

The taller boy groaned inwardly. //Oh, why can't he just let everything out? Why does he still have to sound so damn calm when I _know_ he's shattering inside?// "...yes."

When troubled silence instead of another unbelievably calmly controlled murmuring of words reigned upon them, the animagus forced himself to lift his head up. //This is no time to save your own damned face!// he thought fiercely to himself. //Think about how Remus is feeling, think about - what?! Oh no...//

What the raven haired saw made his insides quench with guilt. Remus was standing still, head turned towards the clear glass window of the Gryffindor Sixth Year's boys dormitory. His lips were pursed - sheet white from the pressure its owner was putting on them. His hands were clenched as his eyes closed, trying to pick up what was left of his soul. No, he was not going to cry. If he did... then, then Sirius will be hung over with guilt, and he wouldn't want that. Lord, he was stupid. Even after Sirius had told him what had happened, he still loved him. Loved him enough to forgive him almost straight away, loved him enough that he didn't turn him away, yet instead tried his best to make his best friend and ex-boyfriend not feel so very terrible.

***

It was during the first week back at school for their sixth year that Sirius made the bet with Lestrange. They had gotten into a fight into each other, and, as predicted, hurled insults at each other. When Lestrange called Sirius a "pansy boy who only knows about romance and idiotic heartsy stuff", the Gryffindor had yelled, "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

Lastrange, never one to go back on a bet, had said, "Sure, sure. Tell you what - bet you 200 galleons you can't do what I'll be asking you to do."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can. I'm betting on my own _family's honour_ that I'll be able to do whatever it is you name. Just say it!"

And, smirking evilly, Lastrange had replied, "I dare you to go and make that pretty little Lupin your boyfriend, and dump him on Christmas Eve. Oh, and break his heart at it."

***

So now, here was the result. Just how could Sirius do something like that to him? They were supposed to be best friends! He even knew about him being a werewolf, which meant he trusted Sirius beyond words. But, here he was, being dumped by said animagus, just for his stupid bloody _pride_...

But he must understand him. He must. Pride had always been Sirius' most precious possession, and he wasn't about to let him loose it, just for the word "romance". Yes, he'll understand... he'll understand...

"I understand."

Wait, where had that came from? Remus was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he'd said it out loud. His head snapped back towards Sirius, who was wearing a befuddled and confused look on his handsome face.

"What? Understand what?"

"I... I understand why you did it. I understand. It's... okay."

It took a full minute for the meaning of the werewolf's words to sink securely into Sirius' mind. He blinked rapidly. //What?? Just like that... he forgave me??//

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes." Then, in barely a whisper, "With my whole heart."

* * *

There! Hope you liked that! Not long, but the other chappies will be longer - gradually getting longer and longer, ya know. So... -stares pointedly at review button- Review please!!

- Wolfress

¡@


	3. Chapter Two

**Y o u r P r i d e , R e m e m b e r ?**

* * *

It was just then that James burst through the door. "Hey guys, guess what! I - "

The words died on his tongue, as his ocean hued eyes took in the scene before him. Took in the white and shocked face of Sirius Black, and the saddened expression of Remus Lupin's. "Bloody hell, guys, what happened?"

Both flinched visibly, and Sirius fought to think of a reasonable way of explaining to his best friend. But before he can even start, Remus burst out, "I broke up with Sirius, James. I... I felt this relationship is... boring. Unsatisfactory."

Both Sirius and James stared at him, shock and disbelief etched on their faces, but for totally different reasons. "What?" whispered James. "It was boring? How could you say that?" Sirius tried to speak, but his throat was locked, unable to produce any sounds, and he was forced to merely wave his arms about, trying to get James to looka to look at him and let him explain. "So you mean, you mean - you weren't getting enough out of this? That- that all this was too little, that you wanted more? You wanted more... _enjoyment?_" the unruly hair lad continued to hiss at the werewolf, both blatantly ignoring Sirius' vain protests.

Silently, Remus nodded. "Yes."

"I don't BELIEVE you!" James yelled at him. "Don't you see how much Sirius loves you? Don't you see how much he cares for you? He was _totally_ smitten with you, how DARE you! I'd always thought you were, what, a quiet and studious friend, calm and unable to bear the thought of hurting anyone, but _look at you_! How could you? How could you do this to Sirius when you _know_ how much he cares about you, _Lupin_?"

The other nodded again, still staring mutely at the ground. //I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. And I'm not going to let Sirius' pride be crushed. I'm not going to let James know the truth.//

"Go to hell, Lupin!" James shouted, anger spilling out of his eyes. He grabbed Sirius' wrist, and proceeded to haul him out of the room. "Come on Sirius, let's go. I don't want to look at this _loser_ in the face just yet."

And with that, the former tugged the latter out of the room, and the last Remus ever saw of Sirius was a shocked, questioning look on his face - _Why??_

***

"James, JAMES!" Sirius yelped as he tried to stop his best friend from his furious stomping, but to no avail.

"...how could he, that bastard, that horrible monster! He knew how much you cared, how much you loved him, and all this while he's been treating you as a toy!" James continued to mutter as he stomped through the halls of the large Hogwarts castle, dragging Sirius along behind him.

"Stop, James, stop! Where are you taking me??"

"To the Library. Anywhere but one where that little brat is at."

"No, James, listen -"

"_You _listen to me, Sirius. Look. I'm very sorry for you that you ever fell into that trap of ... that person, and I swear it upon my _soul_ that I'll seek revenge for you. That and I'll probably never speak to that heartless bastard again."

A frustrated sigh. "Will you just _listen_, James?"

"Fine."

The head boy pulled to a stop, and swung around to face Sirius. "Talk. What is there to talk about? He's one cruel bastard, that's what he is. I've heard it all."

"No... _no._ What he told you _isn't_ the truth." Eyes screwing mentally shut, trying to block out the images of what James would do to him once the truth, the _real_ truth is out.

A questioning frown. "What do you mean, it isn't the truth?"

"What he said... at least, I think it's the reason. It's to save me. Save me my own damn stupid pride."

* * *

I admit, kinda short, but I finish chapters according to the story, like, what pauses would work better with the story. :D And here's the answer to the reviews.

**Delena/Aneled Hupp** - Well, lol, thanks. I'll be emailing you!

**steph** - Hm... well, the bet thing just sprung in on my mind. I couldn't really figure out how to put up that bet before. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Juli** - I know! But that's why I love angst stories...

**cinderella200** - really? best? oh... -cries- sorry for such a short chappie, but the next one will be longer, I promise. That was written in, like, five minutes. Trying to put up an update, you know.

**Wicked Chic** - thanks!

**Ambika-san** - lol. i will... kinda. thanks for reviewing, tho!

Alright, and to those of you who _haven't_ reviewed yet... **_REVIEW!!_**

¡@


End file.
